


I Don't Wanna Go To Corfu

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: Based on an idea I got from the season one deleted scene where Kayleigh tries to recruit John to assist her with getting some time off work so she can go to Corfu with her Mandy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssyPiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/gifts).

> I decided to write this one up earlier than I thought after one of my very best friends said she wanted to read a story about these two being happy,my most recent stuff has been full of angst! This should be a fairly happy fic with only a tiny bit of angst - I can't help myself! Before I give too much away lets get on with the story. As always, Kudos and reviews are appreciated :)
> 
> This one is for you Sally :)

John replayed their earlier conversation over in his head.

“If you get me the week off, you can come with me.” Kayleigh yet again trying to use her persuasive powers. 

He wondered if she actually meant it and if she did, was she only inviting him to get the holiday or was she inviting him because she liked him? They had been car sharing for a while now and he was finding it harder to deny that he felt there was something there between them, a spark. He still remembered the first day of their car share, when he rang her door bell and she answered the door, the way their eyes met and her smile, she had the best smile he'd ever seen. He’d seen Kayleigh around the store many times but had never stood that closely to her, she was even more beautiful up close.

After Charlotte, John had vowed to never get involved in a serious relationship again, he told Kayleigh this several times over the period of their car share. Was he really telling her or just trying to convince himself?

The next morning they drove to work and to his surprise, Kayleigh had not brought up her holiday dilemma. Usually if something was bothering her she was like a dog with a bone. They parted ways as normal at the lockers and wished each other a pleasant day.

John sat at his work computer feeling restless, unsure what to do. He knew she’d still want the time off, he was just surprised she hadn’t brought it up again. He kept wondering why this was bothering him so much, he knew why but was avoiding it. He liked her, really LIKED her. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted to be the reason behind her happiness, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. He tried for another few minutes to concentrate before he threw his pen down in frustration and made his way to Cath Hilton’s office.

“Morning John. What brings you here?”

“Morning Cath. You got a minute?”

“Of course, grab a seat.”

He sat down but didn’t speak.

“So...you going to tell me what brought you here or are you going to keep me guessing?”

“Oh right, yeah. Sorry. (pause). Emm...well what it was...” By this point Cath was extremely interested to hear what was getting John so wound up and nervous, this must be good. She waited patiently for him to continue. “You see Kayleigh has asked for some leave, I believe she’s already had a word wi' you about it before...and well I booked some leave meself over the same period. The thing is, she’s got...a problem and with me being off it’ll make it difficult for her getting into work. I were just wondering if you could approve Kayleighs leave? Would make me feel less guilty about taking the time off.”

“I see. When did you say you booked your time off?” Cath was highly suspicious of this whole conversation. John was usually quite confident when they were having a chat but he was all jumpy and his brow was sweaty.

“Just this morning when I got in. Thought I booked it weeks ago though.”

“Got any plans?” She knew there was far more to this story.

“Just some family stuff.” Why was he lying?

“Right.” Sure John. 

“I know there’s a conflict with the holiday planner with Joyce needing the time off as well but I thought with Kayleigh and Joyce working in different departments that you might be able to approve Kayleighs leave. I hear some of the girls would love some overtime and it would make me feel less guilty about taking the time off.” Cath tried to hide her smile, John was a terrible liar, she hadn’t seen him this flustered for a while. This obviously meant a lot to him for him to come speak to her about this. She wondered if they had plans together as she wasn’t buying his story. There had been rumours for weeks about the two of them, Cath hoped they were true. Kayleigh and John were opposites on so many levels but when you see them together you can’t deny they have chemistry. John has perked up since the car share scheme started. It appeared that Kayleigh may just be the missing piece that he needs.

“I tell you what. I’ll have a look and see what I can do with the rosters and I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks Cath. Appreciate it. I best get back to the month end stuff. It’s not going to do itself, well not while Dave's about.”

“Don’t get me started. I’ll catch you later.”

John had been so busy with his paperwork, especially as he got a late start with him being so distracted in the morning, that he hadn’t left his office all day. Thankfully, he had just got the last of it done just before home time. He missed Kayleigh today, he usually managed to see her in the passing or find a reason to speak to her at her promotions stand. He was really looking forward to catching up with her on the journey to drop her off at home.

There was no sign of her at the lockers so he assumed that she had already went outside to wait for him, when he got to the car park it was apparent she wasn’t out yet, probably paying a visit he reasoned so he sat in the car to wait. He spied her coming out of the staff exit a few minutes later, a massive smile on her face and doing her trademark Kayleigh Kitson shuffle run.

“John! John! You’ll never guess what?” Kayleigh could hardly contain her excitement as she entered car, ensuring she put on her seatbelt just before John released the handbrake and pulled out of the car park.

“What?” His smile as as big as hers, she has such a warm, infectious smile.

“Cath called me up to her office and she’s approved me leave. Joyce is getting it off and all. Only fair really, poor woman has lost her mam.”

“You’ve changed your tune! Yesterday you were harping on about how unfair it was that she wouldn’t swap wi’ ya!”

“No I wasn’t. Anyway, I’m so excited. I don’t know what made her change her mind. I’m just so excited.”

John decided he wasn’t going to bring up the fact he’d booked the same week off. He told himself that he booked it off just to justify that Kayleigh would struggle to get to work without him and as he hadn’t taken hardly any annual leave (mainly through guilt that he had taken some time off when his father died). If he was being honest, he hoped that she really meant it when she said she wanted him to come and that she wasn’t just saying it to get what she wanted.

“Your Mandy will be happy.”

“Oh, she’ll be ecstatic John. Corfu here we come! Sun, sea and ” she never finished that sentence. John frowned as thoughts of Kayleigh partying in Corfu with Ted2 types came to mind. He was distracted by Kayleigh’s next sentence...

“You should really come with us. I promise you won’t have to shit in a hole in the ground. Come on, let your hair down. When do you ever do anything for yourself?”

“I did treat meself to a new duvet set the other week.”

“Big whoop. Come on, it’ll be a right laugh.”

“Your Mandy won’t want me tagging along on your girls holiday.”

“She’ll love it, you’ll be able to entertain her Steve. He’s coming. I don’t think Corfu is his thing either but it was that or being left on his own to look after the kids. Kids are staying with Steve’s parents.”

“I don’t know Steve. I don’t know if I wanna spend a week entertaining your brother in law so you two can go partying.”

“Don’t be daft John, you won’t be left To look after him like a child. He’s a grown man. We’ll all be spending time together. You’ll like Steve. Come on, it’ll be a right laugh. Please?” Why did he always struggle to say no to her? It scared him how much she could wrap him around her little finger, he knew she was doing it yet couldn’t stop himself from doing whatever she asked of him.

“I don...ask your Mandy how she feels about this. I don’t want to intrude on your holiday.”

“She already said she thought it was a good idea. Come on, treat yourself.”

“I’ll think about it.” He didn’t know why he said that, he already knew what was going to happen. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, a fairly comfortable silence, well it must have been or Kayleigh would have been chattering away like a monkey. Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows came on the radio.

“Oh, I love this one!” Kayleigh squealed in delight, singing along with the lyrics. John actually liked this song too and after the first minute he joined in with her.

Before they knew it, they were parked up outside Kayleigh’s house. They spoke for a bit, just random chit chat before saying goodnight for the evening. Kayleigh reached for the door handle, John put his hand on her arm to get her attention.

“Kayleigh. If he offer still stands. I mean, if you still need someone to keep Steve company, I’d be happy to help you out.”

“Oh John!” Before he had time to process what was happening she had already grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. “Think of all he fun we’re going to have! This is so exciting. Well have to all meet up so you can get to know Steve and Mandy before we go. I’ll give out Mandy a phone when I get in and we can set a date. I’ll text ya. So exciting!” He could tell she was extremely excited about the whole thing, truth be told he was excited too but was doing a great job of hiding it.

“Christ, calm down woman.”

“Not long til we go John, we’ve got to get everything organised. We can add you to our booking then you can just transfer the money. That way we’ll be sitting together on the plane. Oh and you’ll need to get that week booked off work. Shouldn’t be as hard for you, with you being management. I wonder what it was that made Cath change her mind.”

“Who knows. She maybe just decided with you and Joyce being in different departments that it really shouldn’t make a difference.” Kayleigh eyed him suspiciously, Cath had made a similar comment. She wondered if John has pulled some strings for her, if she asked him now she knew he would deny it. She didn’t want to ruin the mood so left it, maybe she would address it at a later date.

As he drove off he watched her through his rear view mirror, there was nothing he could do to stop the smile as it spread across his face

John didn’t even make it home before he had a text from Kayleigh inviting him round to Mandy’s on Saturday evening for tea, she had text him the address details as well. He shook his head, if only Kayleigh could apply this enthusiasm to her job. Don’t get him wrong, she was good at what she does but if she applied herself as much as she was now, she could easily be store manager. 

As soon as he parked up he replied to her text and asked if she wanted him to pick her up and take her through and back. He told her they he didn’t trust his Sat Nav and it would save her having to get the bus and the tram. In reality he just wanted to spend more time with her. She replied instantly accepting his offer and confirming a pick up time. He noted that she had added three more kisses than usual to the end of her text.

The spent the remainder of their car shares that week mostly talking about their upcoming holiday and Kayleigh had filled him in with what Steve and Mandy were like. Steve sounded like a nice fella, someone that John could imagine being friends with. He was heavily into bikes and used to be in band, John had got into bikes at a young age as his father had been an enthusiast and John obviously liked his music being in a band himself. He felt himself relax, well that was until he was standing in front of his wardrobe on Friday night and was struggling to find a suitable outfit for Saturday evenings tea at Mandy’s.

He stood in just his his vest and boxers, a large pile of discarded clothes on the bed behind him. He was in such a foul mood, his frustration at finding something to wear for tea the next night was getting to him. He wanted to make a good impression, not only on Mandy but also on Kayleigh. She hadn’t seen him out of his work clothes, he wanted to look his best. He ignored why.

He clocked a black dress shirt that he hadn’t saw since...he couldn’t remember the last time he saw this. He put it on and couldn’t pull it close enough shut to fasten the buttons. If he even tried to do it up, he would resemble Bruce Banner morphing into the Incredible Hulk!

“F’in stupid shirt.” He pulled it off and threw it across the room in anger. He should just cancel and pull out of the holiday. Who was he fooling. Just then a text came in, it was from Kayleigh. ‘So excited for you to meet Mandy and Steve. Can’t wait for our holiday, we’re going to have the best time. Look at what arrived in the post!’ Her text was followed up with a pictures of a large parcel that had River Island written all over it, she'd obviously already splashed out on a new holiday wardrobe. He decided to pull up his big boy pants and not take the easy cowards way out. He was going to adapt a bit more of Kayleighs life is for squeezing attitude, tomorrow he was going clothes shopping!


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee filler chapter to get things moving along!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season. Let’s hope 2020 is the year for a Car Share special 🤞

Three hundred pounds later he had bought himself a brand new wardrobe which included plenty of clothes to take with him on holiday, he hoped Kayleigh approved of his choices. He’d gone shopping first thing to beat the crowds and was now at a loss at what to do until It was time to go to Mandy’s . 

He had almost an hour before he had to set off to pick up Kayleigh, he was ready to go and was getting nervous just sitting waiting for time to pass. His left leg started to shift restlessly, he placed his hand on it to try and control it but with little effect. He checked his watch again, only a minute had passed. He decided to get in the car and take the scenic route to Kayleighs. The roads were uncharacteristically clear and even with his detour to the co-op for a bottle to bring with him, he was still exceptionally early when he pulled up outside Kayleigh’s house. Kayleigh’s nosey neighbour stared at him as he sat there with the engine running, he decided to switch it off to make it clear he had no intentions of moving any time soon. Feeling her eyes burning a hole into his head, he took out his phone to check BBC news. He was too engrossed in the news article he was reading that he didn’t notice Kayleigh come out of her house in her dressing gown until she tapped in the passenger side window. 

“You’re early, come in. I’ll make you a brew while you wait.” Her voice was muffled through the glass. Her nosey neighbour watched John get out the car and follow Kayleigh into the house. 

She lead him into the living room. 

“Get yourself seated on the sofa. Did I give you the wrong time?”

“Thanks. Oh no, I were at our Paul’s but he had to nip out, didn’t see the point in going home when I were passing yours on the way to mine. I don’t mind waiting in the car.” A white lie. 

“Don’t be daft. I’ll get you that brew then I’ll get dressed. Really want to wear my new white dress but can’t find me white underwear. I prefer to wear black or red usually.” She was either oblivious of what she did to him or was trying to torture him. Did this mean she had nothing on underneath her night gown? He tried his best not to think about her smalls. His eyes having a mind of their own, zoned in on her bust area. Maybe smalls was the wrong choice of words. Behave John, he thought to himself! 

“Show me where the kitchen is and I’ll make us one.”

“You don’t know where everything is.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“You don’t mind? I feel like a terrible host.”

“I offered, didn’t I? Now show me where the kettle is.”

She gave him a quick run down as to where he could find everything before going back upstairs to continue the hunt for the missing underwear. 

Left on his own he had time to take in his surroundings. Their homes were so different and yet the same at the same time. Like him, Kayleigh kept her home very neat and tidy, what made them different was Kayleighs home felt very homely and bright. It had character. John’s home in comparison felt very bland, it served a practical purpose and that was all. Kayleigh’s front room had neat displays containing photographs of friends and family, whereas johns front room was minimalistic and his photos were all contained within a photo album in a drawer. Her home felt welcoming and had that distinct Kayleigh smell about it, he liked it. 

To his surprise, Kayleigh was only gone for what must have been five minutes. She was wearing a white bodycon maxi dress, a very fitted white bodycon maxi dress, John licked his lip involuntarily. It was like a second skin on her. 

“Can you tell I’m wearing yellow underwear?” She asked as she slowly rotated herself 360 degrees to give John a view from all angles. He choked on his tea, she was immediately at his side, slapping his back. 

“You OK?” 

“Fine. Fine, tea went down the wrong way.” His voice was hoarse as he tried to get his breath back. 

“You forgot the biscuits. Back in a sec.” he wished he could say he was the perfect gentleman but that would be a lie, he watched her as she left the room, or should he say he watched her pert behind as she swayed out of the room. He was just checking that you couldn’t see she was wearing yellow underwear, yeah that was it. 

“‘ere, have a rocky.” She shook the packet in the air as she entered the room. She picked her cup up from the coaster that John had placed it on and sat right next to him, she could have sat on either of the single matching chairs but didn’t. 

“Thanks.” He was nervous. He shouldn’t be, he spoke with Kayleigh almost every day, conversation always flowed easily between the two of them. 

“Gonna have to be careful I don’t spill wearing this.”

“Hmm. These biscuits have changed ain’t they?”

“How do ya mean John?”

“You not remember how they used to have real thick layer of chocolate on top? The biscuit used to be bigger and all. Less biscuit, less chocolate and they’ve still got the cheek to put the price of a packet up. Beggars belief.”

“I prefer just to eat them, I tend not to worry too much about the size of a biscuit when I’m eating it.” She smirked, she was humoured by him. 

Before long they were on the road to Mandy’s house. He’d calmed down considerably after spending time at Kayleigh’s and now he was twice as nervous as he was the night before.

“Is there anything I should know? Or anything I shouldn’t say to your Mandy or Steve?”

“Not that I can think of. Just remember that I’m the older sister, the last person that thought otherwise almost lost a tooth. Very vain our Mandy...lovely though. If you get stuck for convo with Steve, just talk about bikes, although you may live to regret it, he doesn’t know when to shut up about them. Just be yourself.” She placed her hand on his arm to reassure him, it just made him more nervous. 

They pulled up into Mandy’s street as the last few bars of (Don’t Fear) The Reaper played out.

“Just over there by the green gazebo.” Kayleigh directed him over to the right house. As they got closer John saw who he assumed to be Steve working on a bike under the gazebo. Looked like a Triumph, he was pretty sure it was. 

“That Steve?” John motioned over to him subtly with his head to avoid being caught pointing.

“The one and only. Don’t get him started talking about that bleeding bike, you’ll never get your dinner.”

They got out the car and Kayleigh was quick to make the introductions. John and Steve quickly fell into conversation about bikes so Kayleigh decided to use the opportunity to have a quick word with her Mandy on her own. She made her way to the house and Steve smirked at Johns eyes that appeared to be fixated on Kayleigh as her hips swayed from side to side. 

“So...you and Kayleigh?”

“What do ya mean?”

“Well, I’m assuming you two are an item. Those two in there tell me nothing.”

“Oh no no no. We’re just friends.” It sounded weak even to Johns ears, there was something there he just wasn’t ready to admit it and besides, what would kayleigh see in a man like him?

“Friends, right. Of course.” Yeah right mate. 

Kayleigh had warned Mandy that she had to be on her best behaviour and extremely careful not to put her foot in with with regards to sensitive subjects such as his dad or their relationship. Mandy was more interested in Kayleigh’s attire, she was clearly trying to catch Johns eye. Kayleigh of course denied this and got annoyed at her sister’s insistence about her intentions. 

The kids were having a sleep over at Steve’s sisters house, she had children around chloe and Alfie’s age so they’d have a good time. It was nice just to have an adults only night to allow them to get to know each other without interruptions. Although Steve and John had managed to slip into easy conversation outside, they were struggling to make any conversation at the table, the four of them sat in silence. John hoped it wasn’t going to be like this on holiday. 

“So...John. Won’t your girlfriend mind about you go on holiday without her?” Yep, Mandy definitely took no notice of anything Kayleigh had said earlier. Three shocked faces looked back at her.

Suddenly Steve yelped in pain and grabbed his leg. Kayleigh looked mortified and John was looking even more confused than ever. Kayleigh had tried to kick Mandy but had landed up kicking Steve instead. Steve was quick on the uptake and tried to save any further embarrassment.

“Just some cramp in me leg.” Kayleigh hoped he could see how sorry she was and made a mental note to thank him later for trying to help. 

“So John? Won’t she mind?” Mandy was persistent. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend so no, no one will mind. Besides, if I did have a girlfriend she wouldn’t be the right woman for me if she were getting jealous over me spending time with me mates.” Nosey cow he thought, Kayleigh did warn him though. He was tempted to throw in some sort of comment about her being a protective older sister but decided not to poke the bear, he had committed to a holiday with these people and didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot, even if she was being a nosey bitch! 

After they had finished their meal, John had insisted that he help with the washing up. He washed and Kayleigh dried, John insisted hat Mandy and Steve put their feet up, he told Kayleigh the same but was actually rather happy to have her company. Dishes dried and put away, they also retired to the living room. No-one remembered who had suggested it but they had whipped out the Now that’s what I call music board game, John was kicking some serious ass. 

Mandy was convinced that Kayleigh and John were an item but for some reason they were keeping their relationship status a secret. Why would she keep it a secret though? Mandy knew she had the tendency to interfere in her sisters love life, kayleigh had too many boyfriends that took advantage of her kind nature, she always seemed to attract the bad boys, maybe she was scared that Mandy would scare John away or maybe it had something to do with John being assistant manager and technically in charge of Kayleigh. That had to be it. 

Mandy usually wouldn’t have been so enthusiastic to go on holiday with a stranger, especially it being a love interest of Kayleigh’s, however, John seemed ok so far and at least he had a decent job, his own home and car. Maybe he was a good one? Kayleigh was usually happy to introduce her boyfriends but had kept John hidden away, this made Mandy suspicious and she was determined to get to know if John was good enough for her sister or not. She’d have plenty of time to get to know him and seeing as they’d be spending more than just an hour or two together he would find it hard to mask any worrying behaviour from her. Saying that, although she hadn’t met John until this point she did feel like she knew him on some level as Kayleigh never shut up about him. She knew he was a music buff so the board game was perfect to coax a little bit of his personality out of him. 

They decided it would be more fun to play in teams, kayleigh had quickly picked John as her team mate and John seemed to have no issue with this. 

“This game is impossible!” Mandy didn’t like to lose and her and Steve were losing big time.

“No it’s not, between me and John we haven’t missed a question yet.” To her credit Kayleigh had actually been answering almost as many as John had, between them they could fill any gaps in each other’s knowledge. 

“Come on Mand, we’re bound to get this next one.” Steve very much aware of Mandy’s attitude at times tried to help calm her down before she spoilt the mood. Not usually one to interfere or even have an interest in his sister in laws love life he had to admit he was rather enjoying watching John and Kayleigh working together as a team and evidently in their own little world.

“Pfft. We’ll see.” Mandy huffed. 

“Top up Mand?” Kayleigh also noticing the signs of a Kitson-Price meltdown tried to tame the beast. She loved her sister but sometimes her mood swings could really spoil the mood. 

Kayleigh got up to go to the kitchen to get more wine, not wanting to be left alone with Mandy (he wasn’t so bothered about Steve), he excused him self to use the facilities. 

“Those two are a couple, right? I’m not good at the stuff and am scared at putting my food in it.” Bless Steve. 

“I can’t decide. Kayleigh speaks about him like he’s her man then the next second she’s speaking about him like a teenage crush. She mentioned him flirting with some slag from work. If they dating and he has been flirting with some woman in front of my sisters face they better not plan on having any kids as he won’t be able!” Mandy was fizzing. 

“I know you’re trying to look out for your sister but she seems to really like him and he does seem really nice. You’re spending so much time judging John on what you think you know and not taking the time to make your own mind up about him. Just watch them together:” 

“Where did this relationship guru Steve come from?”

“You can blame your sister for forcing me to watch Jeremy Kyle.” 

“What are you two laughing at?” Kayleigh had chosen that moment to walk back in with a full bottle of wine. 

“Oh Steve was just reliving his nightmare of when you made him watch Jeremy Kyle.”

“Me? He was the one that asked me to turn it over! Secrets out Steve.” She giggled as she topped up her and Mandy’s glasses. Mandy took note that Kayleigh had only been filling her glass a quarter of the way up. 

John returned to the room and the game resumed, Mandy taking on what Steve had said, took a step back and watched them, really watched them. These two were definitely an item, they worked in sync. Kayleigh would say something and John would look at her intensely as she spoke, his body would tilt automatically towards hers, his eyes lighting up and the joy evident in them as she spoke to him. At one point his hand briefly touched hers as they celebrated their victory at another right answer. 

The game came to an end as did their night. John had sent Mandy the cost of his share of the holiday via PayPal before he and Kayleigh set off back home. 

They had only just got out of Mandy’s street when Kayleigh spoke up.

“I hope our Mandy didn’t scare you off too much. She can come across as a right nosey cow but she means no harm.”

“Nosiness run in the family does it?”

“Oy you!” She mock swatted his arm.

“No, I had a great time. Honest. Know it’s a while before we go but have you planned what you need for going?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve got a list. Mandy will want a whole new wardrobe for going. I cant afford that so will only get a few new bits and bobs. Bikinis mainly. What about you?” 

Silence 

“John?” John was too busy thinking about Kayleigh in her bikini. He pictured a very well known James Bond scene in his mind before instantly feeling guilty about objectifying her this way. He was only human and she was a very beautiful woman. 

“I said, what about you? You organised?” 

“Not really. Half me stuff doesn’t fit me. Put a lot of weight on after me dad...you know.” He sounded so sad. Kayleigh placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“Oh John. There’s nothing wrong with you. Doesn’t matter what size you are, you are still a very handsome man and if you need any help I’ll be more than happy to go shopping with you to pick out some outfits. You can even help me pick out some of mine.” 

“Thanks Kayleigh. I’ll let you know.”

The rest of the journey was spent singing along to the car radio. When John pulled up outside Kayleigh’s he felt like he was at the end of a date and suddenly felt very nervous.

“Well here’s me.” Kayleigh was just as nervous. 

“Aye.” 

“Thanks for coming tonight and giving me a lift. I hope this hasn’t put you off coming with us.” 

“No, I had a good time.” Then there was silence. 

“Night then.”

“Night Kayleigh.” 

Kayleigh undid her seat belt and reached for the door handle. There was a brief pause before she turned around and planted a kiss on his cheek. She didn’t hang around for his reaction, she stepped out the car and made her way to her front door. John didn’t move until she had got inside and he saw her living room light turn on. 

He got to the end of the street and turned the radio up to sing along to the song on the radio.

(...I've been putting out fires all my life  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt  
And today is our turn

Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us we don't  
need that much just someone that starts  
starts the spark in our bonfire hearts)


	3. Chapter Three

John closed his eyes, hoping to sleep for the three hours and twenty minutes they would be in the air. He forgot to take into account one factor...Kayleigh! Not that he didn’t love speaking to her, they were never stuck for conversation and there were never any awkward silences. In fact, since they had booked their holiday together they had gotten closer, had a few takeaways at each other’s houses and generally came up with excuses to see each other outside of work. Their relationship had gone from acquaintances to friends. Just friends. Frustratingly just friends.

See, so it wasn’t that Kayleigh was the reason he wanted to switch off for a few hours, it was more to do with the fact it had been an eventful morning.

It all started off with Mandy’s friend Ingrid who was meant to give them a lift to the airport, she never showed and when Mandy called her it turned out that she forgot to come get them and was currently nursing a nasty hangover in some random mans house. They called John to let him know they were going to be late and that they were now having to take a taxi, they’d collect him en route as planned. John said he’d make his own way but Kayleigh insisted so he waited (as instructed) to share the taxi with them. Ten minutes from the airport their taxi got involved in a minor car accident. The driver managed to get the taxi firm to get another taxi out to them and they got to the check in desk with less than five minutes to spare. John hated when things didn’t go to plan and he especially hated feeling rushed. His motto was if you are not early then you’re late!

To add to his woes he’d been selected for a random security check and was required to empty the contents of his hand luggage. He’d meticulously packed everything he needed so was less than amused when he had to not only unpack it but felt rushed to repack as a queue formed behind him. His emergency underwear was going to be creased for sure.

He’d be lying to himself if he said that this trip wasn’t bringing back some less than favourable memories. The last time he was on a flight it was to Malta with Charlotte. They fought the whole time and it wasn’t too long afterwards that the whole ‘answering machine fiasco’ happened.

He reminded himself that this was different, this wasn’t a trip to Malta and Kayleigh wasn’t Charlotte. Kayleigh wasn’t even his girlfriend.

“John! John!” Kayleigh shouting his name interrupted his thoughts.

“Hmm? What?”

“I said. Are you excited? I’m excited. Oh just think of the fun we’re going to have. Drinks, partying by the pool and think of the tan I’m going to get. Oh, I’m just so excited.” Kayleigh was beyond excited. At that moment in time he felt like he was sitting next to a golden retriever puppy, excitable, full of energy and adorably cute.

“Aye, been meaning to top up me tan.”

“See, knew you were excited.” Bless her, she was clearly missing his sarcasm.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited, he was. The disaster that was that morning had derailed him slightly and the nervous energy in his stomach was overtaking his whole being. He was worried about messing up while they were away. Their relationship had shifted slightly, ok maybe more than just slightly, since they had started car sharing and even more so since he’d agreed to go on holiday with her. What if they went away and fell out and they couldn’t recover what they had? What if Kayleigh met someone on holiday and he was left sitting like a spare prick at the poolside?

“John? Are you listening to me?” Damn, his mind had wondered again and he had no clue what Kayleigh had been talking about.

“Sorry love. Was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Nowt.”

“Well that doesn’t make sense. If you were thinking then you are obviously thinking about something.” She had him there.

“Oh just about what we’re going to do first. You know they have a donkey rescue here?”

“John, I love all animals but if I wanted to see a donkey I’d go to Blackpool!”

“Could you not say the same about night clubs and the beaches?”

“That’s not the same.”

“How is it not?”

“Because...I said so.”

“Oh well if you say so then that makes perfect sense.”

“Shut up and eat your complimentary pretzels John.”

They were half way through the flight and had finished their meal.

“That were lovely.”

“Yeah, a bit too much for me.”

“You’re having a laugh. You finished mine off!”

“What? I were hungry. I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.”

“Why not?”

“Just busy, y’know packing and that.” A half truth. Truth be told she was harvesting a lot of similar fears to John. She was delighted with how their relationship had changed for the better. Unlike John, she was more than ready to admit to herself that she had feelings for John, strong feelings for John. What she feared was her feelings not being returned or John having an awful time and distancing himself from her when they returned home. She was hoping that this time away would give them an opportunity to move their relationship to the next level. Allow them to be themselves in public without the worry of being caught by people at work. John was such a private person. He made it very clear that he didn’t ‘fraternise’ with the staff but she hoped that she would be the exception to that rule. She hoped her feelings were not one sided, she was sure he felt the same way. She really hoped she wasn’t wrong.

John stood up to put his iPad back into his backpack which was stored in the overhead compartment. He noticed that Mandy and Steve who were seated in the row behind them were missing.

“Where’s your Mandy and Steve gone?” John motioned to the empty seats behind him. Kayleigh glanced behind, seeing they were missing. John took a swig of water from his tiny plastic cup.

“Oh, they’ll be joining the mile high club. Heard Mandy talking about it while you were day dreaming.” Johns eyes went wide and the water in his mouth sprayed over Kayleigh, soaking her face and down her chest.

“John, what the frig!” Without thought John tried to blot away the liquid with a tissue.

“Just be thankful it’s not me piss!” She was never going to live down piss gate, was she? He was so embarrassed, he kept trying to mop up the water, his hand reached to get the droplets off of her chest but he stopped himself when he realised what he was doing. She noticed and couldn’t help but smile as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“ ‘ere, gimme that tissue.” She finished the job John had started.

“Sorry, you just took me by surprise.”

“How?”

“How?! How?! By telling me your sister and brother in law were getting up to no good in the toilet! That’s how!”

“Ugh, gross! That’s disgusting. I never said that, why would I say that?” The penny dropped for John, she clearly had no idea what that meant.

“Kayleigh, you do know what the mile high club is, don’t you?”

“Yeah, when you sign up for air miles or something.” John laughed and laughed then he laughed some more. Kayleigh had to pat him on the back as he had a coughing fit from laughing too much.

“Why are you laughing?” Kayleigh was tickled by his amusement.

“Why am I laughing? Why am I laughing?! Kayleigh, the mike high club has got nowt to do with air miles. It code for copping off during a flight.”

“You’re winding me up!”

“I’m not, honest to god. Were I winding you up about the dogging?”

“Hmm.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I swear I’m not lying.” Just then a noise from behind could be heard, Mandy had returned to her seat. Kayleigh turned around and looked at her. Mandy’s lip stick was smeared around her face and she look flushed. She noticed Steve making his way down the aisle very much looking like the cat who just got the cream.

“Dirty cow.” Kayleigh said quietly to John. She knew he was right.

After being so chatty Kayleigh was now super quiet, John placed his hand on hers.

“You alright?” He whispered to prevent alerting Mandy and Steve.

“Yeah, it’s bad enough having to share a wall with them. It’s not even that. I just...” she sounded so dejected.

“Just what?”

“Just wish I had someone that wanted to join that club with me.” If only she knew.

“Kayleigh, I don’t think I need to tell you that if you were to ask any man on this plane they’d happily join the club with you. In fact I’m pretty sure they’d become frequent fliers.”

“Yeah, but they’d only be after one thing. I want someone to want the other stuff too. I’m always going to be on me own.”

“Don’t say that. You never know, you might meet the man of your dreams on this holiday.”

“Pfft. Like that’ll happen.”

“If it’s meant to be it’ll be. Mark my words.” Thanks John. Their hands still connected, she squeezed his hand, a thank you for once again trying to make her feel better.

“Oy, lovebirds. We’re about to land in ten minutes. You needing anything put in the overhead?” Mandy loomed over them from behind.

“No thanks Mandy love.” John replied on behalf of both of them. To Kayleigh’s surprise, John didn’t pull away or quickly deny they were not in fact love birds. She tried not to read too much into it as she had to face it that John wasn’t ever going to be looking for love or be interested in love full stop. So why couldn’t she stop picturing them as a couple?

Their shuttle service was ready and waiting for them at the airport exit. Thankfully all their luggage arrived and was off first so they were on their way to the hotel pretty quickly.

Kayleigh constantly patted Johns arm, pointing out the scenery as the shuttle bus drove them to their hotel. Her enthusiasm was infectious, even John found himself pointing out the beautiful buildings and places they’d want to explore later. He had to admit to himself that he was genuinely excited about this holiday.

The bus pulled up outside their resort. It was beautiful. Kayleigh told him all about the three swimming pools, the spa, the gym, the sport facilities and the three restaurants. He wasn’t sure why she was excited about the swimming pools since she was aqua phobic but he didn’t want to kill her spirit so was happy to listen to her enthusiastic chatter.

There was a queue for the check in desk, Mandy being her bossy self took charge.

“Right you lot, grab the bags and go on to the main restaurant to get a table. If we wait for these buggers in front to check in there won’t be any tables left. I’ll get the rooms sorted out for all of us.”

“You sure Mandy? I don’t mind queuing if you want to go to the restaurant.”

“No, your fine John. I booked everything, also you don’t have the gift.”

“The gift?” John was intrigued.

“The gift of the gab as our nana would say. Mandy always manages to get money off or something for nothing. Just you see!” Kayleigh knew the drill. He thought Kayleigh was bossy but Mandy was another level. Maybe bossy was the wrong word. Assertive maybe?

“What are you lot still doing standing there? Get a shift on would ya?!” OK, maybe bossy was the right word.

John carried his own luggage as well as Kayleigh’s, Steve took his and Mandy’s. There were four tables left so they took a seat at the one that didn’t have dirty dishes and glasses at it. Kayleigh chose the seat next to John.

“This is alright, isn’t it?” She purposely brushed his shoulder with her own as she spoke.

“Aye, so far so good. The sun is shinning, all our luggage made it in one piece and we got a clean table.”

“See, told you that you would love it. Should listen to me more often.”

“Maybe. Still early days yet.” She could tell he was just being cute and winding her up by the twinkle in his eye and the way he smiled at her. He has such a beautiful smile.

Steve watched the two of them and suppressed a smirk at the two of them making eyes with each other. Steve wasn’t deaf or stupid. He’d heard Kayleigh deny any romance between her and John on several occasions, Mandy must have questioned Kayleigh at least a couple of times a day about the status of the relationship, that number increasing the closer to the holiday they got. Mandy has also managed to involve Steve into her ‘quest for the truth’ and he was told to ask John for the real story.

One Saturday morning John had popped over to help Steve with his bike. Steve didn’t like to get involved in other people’s business and was tempted to not bother asking any questions until he looked into the living room window to see a stern looking Mandy staring back at him.

“So John...”

“Yeah mate?” John was perched over the bike, spanner in hand, he looked up at him as he tightened one of the nuts.

“You and Kayleigh.” Johns gaze returned to the bike at those words.

“Me and Kayleigh what?” Cue defensive John entering the room. His tone was still fairly friendly but the change was enough for Steve to pick up that this was a topic of conversation that was off limits.

“Well I were just wondering what kind of thing you buy her for anniversaries. You see me and Mand have an anniversary coming up so I were just looking for ideas. Kayleigh and Mandy have similar tastes.” Off limits yet here he was pushing the topic and with the poorest cover story known to man.

“We’re friends. We don’t have anniversaries and if Kayleigh and Mandy are so similar, aren’t you best asking Kayleigh this question than me?” John was a little wound up but tried his best not to come across as angry or defensive. He liked Steve, he just wished he would mind his own business.

That was the last time Steve tried to interfere.

The sun was fully out by the time Mandy arrived at the table creating some much needed shade.

“Right, got the rooms sorted. No drinks yet? Come on you lot, you’ve gotta do better than this.”

“I’ll get them in Mandy. You take a seat. What’s everyone having?” John was first to ‘stand his hand’, any excuse to get away for a few minutes.

Drink orders taken, he made his way to the bar. Kayleigh’s eyes followed him the whole way over. She only looked away when Mandy spoke up.

“Oy, he’s only gone to the bar. He’s not going to abducted or get lost. What do you want to do today?” Kayleigh wondered why Mandy was asking, Mandy was a bossy one she’d probably be deciding what they would be doing. She was so glad to have John with her so they could go do things that they wanted to do.

“I’m not fussed Mandy. I’m fine stopping here for the entertainment they’ve got on and getting a fairly early night so we’re all refreshed in the morning.”

“So you and John made any plans to go sightseeing? Heard you on the bus talking about some places.” Mandy had no qualms about being nosey, she meant well but wasn’t so good at minding her own business. Kayleigh was usually fairly open about the men in her life but for some reason she was rather secretive about John. This did not sit well with Mandy, she liked to know everything and her curiosity always gets the best of her. Kayleigh sensed that there would be more prying and decided to make an exit.

“Back in a sec, I’m just going to help John carry the drinks back.” She took her cardigan off and hung it on the back of the chair as she got up. Underneath she wore a white tank top with thin spaghetti style straps. Her freckled skin was exposed as well as how narrow her waist was. She’d signed up to boot camp as soon as her holidays had been approved, she always liked to look her best for the inevitable multiple photo shoots that would happen over the course of the holiday.

John clocked Kayleigh coming towards him almost straight away, he had been watching her almost the whole time he’d been waiting for his order. He couldn’t suppress his smile even if he tried. The sun only enhanced her red, glossy looking curls. She’d worn her hair down and pushed it behind her shoulders, he spied her freckles which he found most adorable.

“Hey.” He smiled almost shyly, like she knew what he was thinking when he looked at her.

“Hey. Thought I’d come over and give you a hand with the drinks.”

“Ta love. ‘ere, just spoke with the barman, he’s going to send someone over to take our order so hope you’ve had a look at that menu. We all know how long you take to make your mind up.”

“I know exactly what I want, so don’t you worry.” You, was the first word that came into her head but she decided against it.

He handed her the cocktails that her and Mandy had ordered and followed behind her with Steves beer and his Coke Zero, enjoying the view of Kayleigh’s denim short covered bottom.

What started off as a group conversation had quickly turned into a two person conversation with two spectators. Kayleigh and John seemed to have forgotten that there were two other people at the table, they’d gotten lost talking about music and the post that Elsie had just put on Facebook. Mandy filed away every look and touch, friends my eye she thought to herself.

With four full stomachs at the table they decided they would retreat to their rooms for a siesta until the evening entertainment started.

“Mandy, can you pass us our keys so we can head up?”

“Yeah, no bother.” Mandy reached into her handbag and handed Kayleigh a key.

Johns hand reached out, waiting for Mandy to hand him his key. Mandy swatted his hand playfully.

“You got my room key there Mandy?”

“I just gave it to Kayleigh.”

“You only gave her one key, where’s the key for my room.”

“Oh come you two, we’re not blind. We know you’re a couple, heavens knows why you won’t admit it. I know you’re scared that work will find out out because Kayleigh is a subordinate but really, who are you going to bump into in Corfu? You’re secrets safe with us, ain’t it Ste?”

Kayleigh was sure if she looked to her right she would see a very red looking John with steam coming out of his ears. She was so angry with Mandy for making such assumptions. Kayleigh had secretly hoped that this holiday would give them they time away from the nosy parkers at work to allow their relationship to move to the next level. Mandy and her assumptions had either just ruined any chance of them moving forward or delayed them by months. Why couldn’t she mind her own business? Things were going well before she stuck her size five in it. This was why Mandy was being so pushy and asking questions about their relationship, she was trying to make sure they were involved so the room sharing wouldn’t be an issue.

“Mandy! How many times do I have to tell you to keep out of our business. Me and John are mates and the quicker you get that into your thick skull, the better!” With that Kayleigh grabbed the handle of her massive purple suitcase and stormed off towards presumably her room or was that her and Johns room??


End file.
